


"A mind can bleed a heart to death."

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depressed Sherlock, John moved on, M/M, Mind Palace, No one saved Sherlock, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, heart failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is a quote by Munia Khan</p><p>Sherlock restarted his heart for John. Cruel fate had it be that John was also the reason he let it stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heart can't Mend Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a little while ago and found it on my computer in the "To be Posted" pile. 
> 
> Here ya go.

John was smiling happily at his new wife, while Sherlock played a melody, and others stood by watching. Pain ached throughout his body and centered at his heart.

\--

The cases weren’t interesting anymore. Eights were twos and life was miserable. Sherlock spent most his time perched near his bedroom window, looking out at the everyday life of those passing by down below.

\--

Stuck in his own mind, he rarely came out. Mycroft had started having food sent to his perch, and every few days he’d come to to find granola bars or something similar. Every few days someone would guide him to the shower and clean up where he’d been sitting. It was clean by the time he returned, freshly washed.

\--

Sherlock was a frail thing now. Skin and bones when you looked at him. The lean muscle that used to cover him was gone, and his sharp edges jutted out everywhere. His skin was pale; as white as a bedsheet, and his face look sunken in. His eyes were wide with all the pain he carried.

\--

Sherlock got stuck in his mind. He’d started tearing down walls in his mind palace. Memories and data were littered everywhere, and he stood there in the remains. He felt like a tunnel had collapsed on him, but instead of the never ending darkness that usually would come with tunnels, he had nothing but blinding light. It pierced his eyelids even as he kept them closed.

\--

Sherlock couldn’t come out. All he could do was sit in the remains of his once marble palace and think about John; and how miserable he was now.

\--

 _Died in his sleep_ was what the doctors said. But if anyone really knew how much Sherlock could control his own body, and if they could’ve seen in his mind; they would know that he simply let his heart stop. No one was there to help him rebuild, so total demolition and clearing of the rubbish was the only solution.

\--

His heart didn’t have much to beat for anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


	2. Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap and I found a bunch of quotes I like to accompany this fic. Thought I'd might as well share them...

“When you leave,  
weary of me,  
without a word I shall gently let you go.”   
― Kim Sowol

 

“Years of love, followed by heartache.   
Those are the years that define me.  
Those are the years that know–  
love’s eternity is you.”   
― C. Elizabeth

 

“Experience has taught me that what you love, you should love all the harder because someday it will be gone.”   
― Ronan O'Brien,  _Confessions Of A Fallen Angel_

“That is when time stands still - when you watch the one you love, walk away.”   
― Mallika Nawal,  _I'm a Woman & I'm on SALE_

**Author's Note:**

> “And it killed me because I could never forget him. Couldn't because he'd permanently etched himself to me, left a part of himself forever within me. For so many years I'd loved him, but when he'd gone this time, he'd taken a part of me captive too, a piece that could never be retrieved because it would always belong to him...”   
> ― A.L. Jackson, _Come to Me Quietly_


End file.
